Tell Me
by LadyofTimeandDeductions
Summary: 4x12. When he kissed her, sparks flew. She would have laughed at herself if it wasn't really what she felt when his lips captured her lips in a hot and needy kiss. When they finally talk about what happened and Emma asking Killian why. Just why. Confessions. Angst but closure at the end. :)


**A little something after that frustratingly short episode :/ I wish they made that the 2 hour special instead :( **

**Anyway, on to Captain Swan angst and confessions :3**

* * *

When he kissed her, sparks flew.

She would have laughed at herself if it wasn't really what she felt when his lips captured her lips in a hot and needy kiss. She melted at the intensity and the blind passion of his scorching tongue. Her hands quickly found his arms as she supported herself under her buckling knees. Her feet shuffled above the floorboards easily, mimicking his steps towards her. A shot of arousal went up her spine when her back hit the door.

She couldn't help but smile and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. _More._ She wanted more of her pirate, more of _her _Killian.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt him pulling her flush against him. She could feel him. Feel every muscle of his body moving with her. Feel every moan he elicits when she tugs at the roots of his hair. Feel every quiver of his beating heart under her fingertips, under her mouth, under her chest. They pull away gasping for air as he leaned his forehead against hers. He rubbed his nose against hers in a soft caress saying a thousand words both of them could not express.

Not yet. But soon.

She bit her lip, fighting back the plea that was rising up fast to her lips. Then his bright blue eyes sought hers and she just...

"_Killian..."_

Before she could even breath another second, she felt his swollen lips kissing her hard, lovingly, passionately. All her thoughts left her mind as she returned with everything she could give.

* * *

She ran her hand across his chest as she felt his fingers playing with her hair. She could stay like this the whole night, she thought. Them on the bed with her head resting on his shoulder, his nose buried in her hair, her fingers drawing circles on his chest, his fingers combing through her hair, their bodies pressed together, their legs tangled in each other.

But that wasn't going to happen. She was the Savior. Basically she was the face of danger. Everywhere she went danger would follow. Their life wouldn't be this easy. Her life wasn't.

Earlier that day, when he kissed her, she knew something was wrong. Much more when he gripped at her wrist tightly as if he didn't want to let go, as if he was stopping himself. She should have known. She should have noticed it earlier and acted on it. She could have saved him from the risk of death. She told him that she couldn't lose him. She could have done something to stop that. She could have... Tears stung her eyes.

"Stop thinking, Swan." His deep voice drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Speak for yourself." she replied playfully.

He sighed. _Sigh. _It wasn't any other sigh. That sigh told her that he was thinking about what happened earlier. And she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to find everything out because she was afraid of what she would do if she heard the truth. She was afraid of getting torn apart. But she also felt that she was ready. They had to talk about it. If what they felt for each other was true, then they had to talk about it. She knew that. But...

"Why did you do it?" she asked in a soft voice.

She felt his fingers stop in her hair. She felt his body stiffen beside her. She suddenly had the urge to look at him, to look into those too blue eyes but she won't. She knew if she did she would be shred into pieces. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I...Swan, I..."

She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Crap! And it wasn't even starting yet.

"Why did you do it?" she asked once again.

Another sigh. For a second, she thought he was going to run, she thought he was going to shut her off but he didn't.

"I just wanted to..." He paused. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't because she just had to know. She heard him take a deep breath before he continued. "Our first date. I wanted it to be special so I got my hand back from Gold. But he taunted me, he poisoned my mind and I asked him to remove it for me. He got me into another deal. Emma, I've done things under his command. Things I swore I would never do again in this life. I couldn't refuse. I couldn't fight back. Even if I wanted to. I just..."

His shaking voice trailed off into a soft sniff. She bit her lips. She balled her fist gripping his shirt tight as she fought back the tears that were starting to stream down her face. She was angry, so angry at him but she just couldn't get herself to leave him like this.

"Whenever I saw you, it felt like a knife was sunk deep into me churning my insides. I felt so..._defeated._ I wanted to tell you everything but _I just couldn't. _I needed to protect you. I needed you to stay away as far as possible because Gold-" He paused and she felt his body trembling under her and she wanted to just hold him so badly. "No, because _I_ was afraid. I was afraid of what would happen if I told you. I was afraid that you would leave me and..."

His voice cracked into a sob and Emma just had to look up at him. God, he was a mess. His swollen blue eyes staring up the ceiling, his arm draped over his forehead, his cheeks wet with tears. He looked so _wrecked. _She wanted to ask him to stop but he continued.

"But I... Emma, I..._.I can't lose you too_..."

That was it. She pulled him close and sealed his lips with a kiss. It was slow and calm, telling him that she was going to fight for him_._ She felt his lips trembled against hers in fear but she pressed on deepening the kiss, telling him that she was never going to leave him. She lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks drawing small circles with her thumbs, telling her that she _loved _him for who he was.

When they pulled away, she sought his eyes, now closed. She drew small circles on his cheeks with her thumbs. "Killian, look at me." she said in a soft voice.

She watched as he bit his lip and waited, waited until he was ready to face her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw those blue eyes rimmed with tears.

"Remember what you told me when we were at the riverside mansion? You told me that we were going to find another way to defeat the Snow Queen _together_. If we're going to have _this,_ we need to go through this _together._ Whatever happens I will always be here, remember that." She smiled softly at him as his eyes softened.

"I won't be going anywhere else. Why would I when I already have a family and a man who truly loves me?" With that his eyes grew wide. She had to pause. Love? Did she say that aloud? Yes, she did and she wasn't going to deny it any longer. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, working up the courage to continue. She rested his forehead against his and she opened her eyes. Bad choice. Because they were so _beautiful_. She could stare at it, get mesmerized by it , and just get lost in the deep oceans of his eyes.

She held his brace that still had the hook intact and brought it to her lips. "Killian, I love you because you are you. I don't care if all you still had your hook. That doesn't matter to me because what matters to me is your heart. You might not have been a good person in your past but that's the past. You know what you taught me when we were in the Enchanted Forest? Do not dwell in the past. Now this is me asking you, Killian, to move out of the past and start living in the present because you have no idea how much I need you here."

Before she could breath, she felt his lips on her. Then it had been needy and passionate, but now her heart swelled with a feeling no words can describe. It felt like her heart was going to explode. Love. That was what she felt. So much love and so much warmth. It felt like magic coursing through her veins, wrapping her in a warmth she desired so much as a child, healing her broken heart and soul. She could stay like this forever, living in a world with people who loved her, chatting with her son about school, working as a sheriff in a town she called home, lying beside the man she loved every night.

She smiled into the kiss.

"I love you." she murmured against his lips.

He pulled away to look into her eyes. Shivers went down her spine at the intensity of his gaze.

"I love you too, Emma. So much." he assured her.

She chuckled and pulled him back again for another kiss.

It was going to be a long night. It didn't matter. They earned it after all.

* * *

**I hope I got that right. Hopefully, and I really hope they talk in the next few episodes. I want them to just talk and just burst into tears and hug and kiss and just... T_T **

**Please review or comment. Thank you for dropping by. :D**


End file.
